The Divorce
by LovinPeetaMellark
Summary: This story takes place after Mockingjay's epilogue. Have you ever wondered what would happen if Katniss and Peeta got divorced? Well read this story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Divorce**_

I feel someone nudging my arm and I open my eyes to see it was my two little children, Chloe and Noah. "Mommy can we sleep with you," Chloe asks me. I nod and they climb into the side of the bed that no one has slept in for two years. He left me with the kids after seventeen years. No one actually thought he would ever leave me, if anything they thought that I would leave him. I wouldn't, though. He never told me why he wanted the divorce. I cry over it for most of the day, if my kids are not in the house. I try to stay strong for them, but sometimes I just can't stand it. I see him in both of our kids. I won't fall into a depression like my mother did. My children wouldn't be able to live without me. They ask a lot about their father. I don't tell them much; I think Annie has told them more than I have. After that thought, I fall back to sleep.

When I wake up I notice that both of the kids have gone downstairs already. As I walk down the hallway I see Johanna. She gives me a small smile and says good morning. I murmur to her. "Morning," Then we walk down the stairs together. Johanna, my mother and Annie and her son, Finn, moved in after the divorce to make sure I'm doing ok. When we get down the stairs I see my mother, Annie and Finn in the kitchen with Chloe and Noah. "Morning Mommy," they both say. I give them a small smile and kiss the top of both of their heads. "How are you feeling today, Katniss?" Annie asks me. I just shrug and don't say anything. I walk into the living room and just start crying into the pillow on the couch. My mother comes and tries to comfort me, but it won't help so she gets up and leaves to probably go talk to my kids and take them to school. Then Finn comes down the stairs and sees me crying. He sits down beside me and starts to pat my back. "It will be all right, Katniss. I know you and I know that you can get through anything." Finn says to me. I look up to see his face and give him a small smile, but start crying again because he is an exact replica of Finnick. "It will be ok," He says while patting my back and standing up.

After a few more hours I get off the couch because I have to pick up my kids from school. I wipe away my tears and start to walk to the school. When I get there Noah runs over to me. I pick him up and ask him where his sister is. He just shrugs and I sit down on the grass with him in my lap. I then realize that I'm in the same spot under the tree I would spend time at when I went to school. I pull Noah closer to me and burry my face in his hair. He then asks. "Mommy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Hun," I tell him. He looks at me for a moment, but then turns back around. We sit for another five minutes until Chloe comes running over. "Where were you?" I ask her. She looks up at me and what she says takes me by surprise. "I was in the hallway and a man with blond hair and blue eyes told me he was my Daddy. Is he?"

_**Hey guys, tell me what you think in the reviews. And yes I know it's short.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Divorce**_

"Is he?" Noah pipes in. I suddenly am freaked out. _Why is Peeta here? Why did he talk to Chloe?_ "Mom," Noah says.

"I'm not sure, one time you will have to show me him." I tell them.

"Let's go now," Chloe says.

"Not today, sweetie," I say and stand up. Chloe and Noah stand up and each grab one of my hands. Then we walk home and I send the kids to go play with my mother. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch with Annie and Finn. "Guys, Peeta's back,"

"What?" Annie says.

"That jackass," Finn says.

"Finn," Annie yells at him.

"Sorry, Mom,"

"Katniss, what are you talking about?" Annie asks. I explain to them the whole thing and Annie looks shocked and Finn looks like he is going to punch something. Annie gets up all panicked and runs off to her room.

"Finn, you have to calm down." I tell him.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" He yells at me. "I'm sorry Katniss, it's just that… Well you know… You and Johanna are like second mothers to me and I hate to see you guys hurting." He tells me. I pat the seat beside me and he comes down and sits beside me. I rest my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around him and silently cry into his shoulder. We sit like this for twenty, or so, minutes until Chloe and Noah come running down the stairs. "Remember, if you ever need me, I'm upstairs." He whispers to me and kisses my cheek. I smile at him and he runs up the stairs and high fives Noah and Chloe on the way up. "So, Mommy, that man isn't our Daddy?"

"I'm not sure you can show me him tomorrow, ok?" They both nod and run back up the stairs. I sit and think about my life. It's been absolutely terrible. I laugh at the thought of that. The only good things left in my life are Noah, Chloe, and my mother, Annie, Johanna and Finn. After ten minutes Johanna comes and sits beside me. "So, he's back in town." She asks, but it's more of a statement. I nod my head anyway. She stands up and walks towards the door. "What are you doing, Jo?"

"I'm finding out why that asshole is here," She says and walks out side. I don't feel like going after her, so I just go in the kitchen and start cooking dinner. After about thirty five minutes dinner is ready and Chloe and Noah come running down the stairs. They sit at the table and then Annie comes in, followed by Finn. We all sit down and my mother comes in and sits as well, we start to eat when Finn asks. "Where is Aunt Jo?" They all look at me and then I say. "She went out to find Peeta," Annie's jaw drops and my mother looks shocked. Finn stands up and starts walking to the door. "What are you doing, Finn?" I yell after him.

"What I should have done earlier." And with that he is out the door. I sit back down and put my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?" I say. My mother starts patting my back and Annie sits there thinking.

When she finally speaks up I'm shocked. "Do what you should have done before, talk to him."

**I hope you liked the chapter and yes I know it's another short one I will try to make the next one longer, anyway, tell me what you think in a review or a private message.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Divorce**_

I stare at Annie in shock. "No," I say quickly. "Yes, you are." Annie says and grabs my arm and starts dragging me out the front door. "Who will watch Noah and Chloe?" I ask. "I will," My mother says and Annie keeps pulling me out the door. We walk; well I get dragged, down the street for ten minutes, until we see Johanna, Finn and Peeta on someone's porch, I assume its Peeta's. As we are walking up I see Johanna punch him in the face. "What the hell!" Peeta yells at her. "Annie?" He asks, while I stand behind her. Annie jus stares at him. "Okay, then." He says very confused.

"Annie, can I please go?" I ask her. She shakes her head, no and looks back at Peeta. "Still running away from your problems, I see." Peeta says. I walk up to him and punch him in the face. "Nice one, Brainless." Johanna tells me. Peeta holds his nose, which is now bleeding and stares at me as if I'm insane, which, technically, I am considered mentally unstable. I look away and then notice that there are at least seven people watching this go on, Johanna quickly fallows my gaze and so does Annie, Finn and Peeta. "Um, let's go inside." Peeta tells us, and we all fallow him into his house and sit down on the couch with me in the middle Annie on my right Johanna on my left and Finn sitting on the arm rest beside Johanna. _God I don't want to be here._ I thought to myself. Peeta comes back into the living room and sits in a chair across from us. We all sit not saying anything until Johanna and Peeta start arguing with each other. Soon enough Finn and Annie are arguing with them and I just sit there watching. _Please hurry up so I can leave._ I beg them, even though I know they can't hear me.

Eventually Peeta just yells at them. "Can I please just talk to Katniss?" Johanna, Finn and Annie all turn to me, I nod to them and they all get up and walk out the front door. Peeta and I sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Why do you want to talk to me?" I ask him. He just shrugs and says he doesn't like all the yelling. I get up because I realize he doesn't want to talk to me and start walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"Home, to my kids,"

"They're my kids too."

"Not anymore," I tell him.

"Katniss, you can't change the fact that they are biologically my kids." After he says this I walk out the door. He runs after me and yells. "Katniss, come back here."

"You're not my mother," I yell back.

"Well, you never had a good one," He mumbles.

"My mother was a better mother than yours ever was," I shoot back at him and then begin to head home.

Once I get there Annie, Finn and Johanna start asking what he said after they left. "Well, he told me that they are biologically his kids, too and he told me I had a bad mother." We all start laughing. "He made fun of your mother." Annie said between laughs. "Katniss, watch out next time you're around him, he's turned into a total bad ass." We all sit there just laughing with each other for at least another ten, or so, minutes, until Finn says. "I'm going to bed now, see you guys tomorrow." Then Finn stands up and walks over to the stair case and runs up.

"I'm going to crash now, too." Johanna says and runs up the stairs.

"Me, too," Annie says and fallows behind both of them. I still sit there just staring at the wall, when my mother comes down the stairs and walks into the kitchen, grabs a cup, filled it with water and then grabbed a box of pills and tosses them to me. She then finishes her drink and runs back up the stairs into her room. I look at the box and see that it is a new box of birth control. I grab a cup, set some water and pop the pill in my mouth and swallow. I sit back down in my seat at the table and continue to stare at the wall. After about twenty more minutes I hear someone run down the stairs. I turn away from the wall and see Noah running down the stairs. "Be careful, Noah." I tell him, he slows down a bit, but still runs into the kitchen and up to my chair. "Mommy, there's a monster in my room!" He yells at me. "Noah you need to be quiet, Auntie Jo, Grandma Auntie Annie and Finn are sleeping right now."

"No I'm not," Johanna says, while walking into the kitchen. "So, what's this I hear about monsters?" Johanna asks him.

"There is a monster in my room!" He yells again.

"Shhhh," I tell him.

"Come on, show Auntie Jo where the monster is," She tells him and stretches out her hand to Noah, he grabs it and Johanna leads him up the stairs. I stay in the chair at the kitchen table and stair at the wall again. After a few minutes Johanna comes down the stairs and sits beside me. "You know, I never agreed to be Auntie Jo." I laugh a little and Johanna puts her arm around my shoulder. I lean into her and say. "You never disagreed,"

"True," She says with a laugh. We sit at the table for another twenty minutes, when she gets up and walks to the stairs and says. "I'm going to bed now," I nod to her and stay seated and go back to staring at the wall.

After five minutes I stand up and walk over to the closet, grab my bow and arrows and my game bag, and head over to the door. I put on my hunting boots and my father's hunting jacket. I open the door walk out close it and lock it back up and start to walk to the woods. Halfway through my walk I hear someone yell to me. I turn and see Peeta. "What are you doing, it's 1 in the morning."

"It's none of your business, what I'm doing." I tell him and keep walking. Once I get to the fence I slid under the opening that I would always head to from my house in the Seam. The fence still isn't electrified, but they left it up anyway. Once I get into the woods I start to hike up a path my father told me about when I was young. On the walk up I see a rabbit, but I don't feel like shooting it, so I just walk past it. It takes me another ten minutes until I reach my destination.

The lake, once I get there I put down my bow, sheath of arrows and game bag, and sit down in front of the lake. After staring out into it for a while I stand up and shed all of my clothes, except my underwear, into a pile and walk down into the lake. I swim around for a bit, but then I just float with my ears under the water and my eyes closed. I love the silence under water, it brings me to peace. I suddenly hear the snap of a twig and I snap my head up. I look around and don't see anything. I look for a few more minutes when I see someone behind a tree at least fifteen meters away. I look closer and notice it is Peeta. "Were you following me?"

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I forgot about the story and I couldn't think of what to write. But I did make this chapter longer. Hope you liked it**_


	4. Authors Note

Sorry Guys I have a lot on my mind and I won't be finishing this story anytime soon, I might continue later on but not soon, so sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
